Marshmellow Fluff and Ghost Hunting
by YuNami XD
Summary: Kairi gets to meet Namine's friends Yuna and Tifa for the first time. But what happens when she sees how strange this trio is? And what will she get dragged into? AU.Writtin for Erpas.
1. Chapter 1

**Written for Kairi on the account Erpas. Sorry if it doesn't make sense but well this is my usual life... I guess**

**Kairi- Kairi Kittie**

**Tifa- **

**Namine- Nami of course**

**Yuna- Who else? Yunie**

* * *

><p>I looked at the strange new place I had been brought to. This east coast state was so different than the Middle West states I had grown up in. I looked at a small area of broken and twisted trees.<p>

"Namine what is that?" I asked pointing at the wreckage. She leaned forward on the steering wheel and frowned.

"That's where the tornado went through." She pointed to an empty area in front of a large neighborhood. "That is where Yuna's house used to be, she never told me they tore it down." That's right our friend Yuna had lost her house in a tornado a few years back. Me and Namine were going to visit her since Namine hadn't seen her in years and I have never met her in person. We had talked on the phone and emailed each other but I was really excited to meet her in person.

As Namine turned onto a road off the highway I observed all the houses. Everything looked brand new and almost every house had a garden in front of it. As we rode down the road we passed probably about ten churches that were falling apart and dirty.

"Namine, why are all those churches like that?" She shrugged as she slowed down to read the street signs.

"They are just old and don't have the money to be fixed up. The nicer churches are in town. Now help me look for this road." She handed me her phone and I looked at the address. As we drove down the road I read every sign possible.

"I don't see it." I said as we reached a wooded area. We were approaching tall bushes and Namine put her turn signal on.

"I know where we are at now." Then I noticed there was a road behind the tall bushes and Namine turned down the road. It was a small neighborhood and almost every house had someone outside in the front yard.

"Wow people sure like to be outside here."

"Of course it's summer vacation. Usually everyone goes to the beach."

"The beach? Oh! I want to go!" Namine nodded and pulled into a driveway.

"Okay we have two weeks here. I'm pretty sure you will get to go." She got out of the car and opened the trunk. I followed behind and grabbed my luggage. I couldn't believe Yuna's parents were letting us stay here for a whole two weeks. I followed Namine to the front door and she rang the door bell. It was quiet for a long time so Namine rung the doorbell again.

"Is she not here?" Namine shook her head.

"Her car is here so she has to be here." We stood there for a couple minutes and then Namine reached for her phone. Right before she dialed the number we heard a crash coming from behind the house.

"What was that?" I asked as the loud noise continued.

"Found her." Namine laughed as she walked around the side of the house. I followed behind her as she unlatched the wood gate and walked into the backyard. I looked for where the noise was coming from but all I saw was a pile of lawn chairs and two dogs running around it.

"Will you two go away?" A muffled voice came from the pile of chairs and I jumped. Namine laughed and walked over to the pile and began removing chairs.

"Namine I think they want us to leave." She shook her head and continued to remove chairs.

"No she was talking to the dogs." She? Wait was it Yuna underneath those chairs. Turned out it was Yuna as Namine pulled the last chair away a small girl with short brown hair sat up.

"Oh my gosh thank you. Those stupid dogs wouldn't get out of my way and I tripped on my own two feet." Namine laughed and helped Yuna up.

"You were never the graceful one. At least we know it's going to be a good day though."

"Wait how did you…" Yuna stopped as she looked up at Namine. Suddenly she screamed and literally tackled Namine. Namine was a lot taller than Yuna and luckily wasn't knocked to the ground.

"Long time no see huh Yuna?"

"It's you; I've missed you so much!" Yuna cried into Namine's shoulder as she rubbed her back. I felt uncomfortable seeing these best friends embrace. I was friends with Namine but my friendship wasn't like this one. They seemed more like sisters, it looked as if Yuna was attached to Namine's hip. Then Yuna pulled away and smiled. I noticed that there were no tears on her face even though it sounded as if she were crying earlier.

"Yuna someone else is here to meet you." Yuna then turned to me and had a huge smile on her face. Uh oh. She quickly ran towards me and gently slapped her hands on my cheeks. She twisted and pulled them making my face contort into different shapes.

"Kairi, I can't believe it's you. This is so cool!" What was with this girl? She suddenly pulled me into a hug and shook me.

"Uh hi Yuna." I said when she finally released me and I could actually breathe. Namine walked up beside Yuna and Yuna wrapped her arms around one of Namine's.

"So when will Tifa be here?" Namine asked as Yuna led her to the house.

"Couple minutes, she was here last night but I gave her some money to go get us some food." I followed behind the two and figured this was going to be a strange two weeks. When we were inside Yuna untangled her arms from Namine's arm and turned to me with a confused look.

"What?" I asked her.

"Where is y'all's luggage?" I pointed to the front door and she nodded. Me and Namine stood behind her as she began to unlock the door.

"She has a thick accent." I said to Namine as Yuna still tried to figure out the lock on the door. Namine shook her head and moved Yuna to the side and unlocked the door in a swipe of the hand.

"No it's only certain words." Namine said stepping out the door. Yuna nodded and ran past Namine. She picked up my entire luggage and half of Namine's. For being so small she was pretty strong.

"Do you need any help?" I asked as she found her way into the door.

"Nope I got it. Follow me to my room." Me and Namine followed the small girl up stairs to the F.R.O.G. She set down the luggage in the corner of the room and spun around. She gave us a big smile and then all of a sudden there was a rumbling noise. Yuna quickly clasped her hand over her stomach.

"Looks like your stomach has the rumblies." A voice said behind us and I quickly turned around to meet a tall brunette. Yuna laughed and walked over to her.

"That only hands could satisfy." She said while hugging the girl. The brunette turned to me and Namine and smiled.

"Namine, Kairi, you guys finally made it!" She yelled as she pulled me and Namine into a tight hug. What was with these people just giving out random hugs?

"Tifa?" I asked as she pulled away. She stepped behind Yuna and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Who else did you think it was?" The brunette said giving Yuna a tight squeeze.

"Are you guys hungry? It's close to dinner time so do you want me to order some pizza?" Yuna said beginning to walk down the stairs.

"PIZZA!" I yelled following after her. Pizza was my favorite food ever.

"I'll take that as a yes, how about two pepperonis and one cheese?" I nodded and Yuna laughed. She continued down the stairs with Tifa attached to her arm. I never had seen friends so clingy before or someone as klutzy as Yuna. I thought as I watched the small girl tumble down the stairs.

"Yuna!" Namine yelled pushing past me and laughing.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I reached her and Yuna nodded. I was surprised to see her laughing after taking such a fall.

"Yeah I'm fine; it takes a lot more than that to hurt me." She said standing up. She had red spots on her arms and legs and she wasn't concerned about them or anything.

"You are gonna have some nice bruises." I told her after she hung up the phone when she finished our order.

"Yeah right!" Yuna laughed grabbing a bucket from under the kitchen sink. "I rarely get bruised. Who feels like pulling a prank?"

"Why?" Namine asked giving Yuna a confused look.

"Because you will never believe who is our pizza delivery boy." Tifa and Namine looked at each other and smiled.

"Wait, is it…?"Tifa asked with an evil tone to her voice.

"Yup that's right, it's Pampers." Yuna said cruelly swinging the bucket to and fro.

"Pampers?" I asked giving everyone a confused look.

"When we were in middle school there was this boy on our bus. Since he was so small we called him Pampers after the diaper." I couldn't help but to laugh.

"Is there more to this story?" I asked and they all nodded.

"Yeah but I don't feel like explaining it. Tifa go get the green paint from the back porch." Yuna said while filling the bucket up slightly with water. Tifa quickly came back with a small bucket of paint which she poured into the bucket of water.

"What are you going to do with that?"I asked as Yuna walked to the front door and Tifa and Namine lifted her up to let it her balance it on the door.

"Nothing too extreme, okay that's good. Which one of you wants to use the water hose? And then I need someone else to put some of the pink hair spray in our hair. Wait we will just use you Kairi for that, come with me." Namine and Tifa gently dropped Yuna to the ground.

"Yeah good idea Yuna. I'll use the hose and you and Tifa answer the door." Namine said walking towards the backdoor. What were these people planning?

"Come with me Kairi." Yuna said gesturing for me to follow her. I followed her out to the garage where she grabbed a pink spray can. Then she led me out to the side of her house.

"What are you going to do?" I asked as she leaned me over.

"Your hair is already red so this spray will make it look pinker. Then when you hear me say 'Vanille' you come on out and just say 'Hey Pampers, long time no see.' With an evil smile on your face can you handle that?" I flinched when the cold liquid hit my head but nodded. When she finished I stood up and she clapped. She spun me around so I could see myself in the window's reflection. My hair was a bright pink and all messed up.

"Wow." Was all I could say. Tifa then poked her head out the door and smiled.

"Looks great! The car is just down the road better hurry!" Tifa yelled as she pulled her head back inside. Yuna began to follow her and turned to me one last time.

"Okay don't forget your role." She winked and closed the door leaving me by myself.

"PLACES PEOPLE!" I heard Yuna and Tifa both yell at the same time so I walked to the corner of the house and peeked around the corner. I saw a car with a pizza on top of it pull up and a guy getting ready to get out. I sighed and tried my best to hide.

"What have I gotten myself into?" I whispered to myself as I heard the car door slam.

* * *

><p><strong>If you are wondering yes I did lose my house in a tornado this year. Also the story of Pampers is my friend on the bus had pink hair and lil Pamapers was scared of her then one day she asked him "Are you a big kid?" And well he said "No." Becauz he is small for his age and then Pampers you should get it now... Then the reference with Llams with Hats if you don't get that there is something wrong with you.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG I'm such a freak! LOL poor pampers... NOT!**

* * *

><p>"What the heck!" I heard the boy scream after the bucket clattered to the ground. I quickly peeked around the corner. The so called "Pampers" was now drenched in green paint.<p>

"Pampers what happened?" I heard Tifa say as she stepped out the door and pretended to be surprised by the mess. Yuna walked out behind her and looked as if she was angry.

"What have you done?" She yelled at the green boy as she kicked the bucket across the yard.

"What do you mean? You did this! How am I supposed to get cleaned off?" The boy yelled as he stomped his foot on the concrete sidewalk. Tifa and Yuna began to laugh and I saw Namine walk out with the water hose.

"We have an idea." Yuna and Tifa both said at the same time. Pampers then looked over and noticed Namine.

"Why are you guys doing this to me?" He said sadly as Namine slowly got closer to him.

"What are you talking about? This was all Vanille's idea." The boy suddenly froze in fear and began looking around. It was now my time to shine I guess. I put on my best evil face and walked around the corner. I looked down slightly so he didn't recognize that I wasn't the person he believed I was.

"Long time no see, Pampers." I somehow managed to hiss out. The boy screamed and Namine suddenly drenched him with the water hose. He quickly ran back to his car while Namine chased him with the cold water.

"You people are crazy." He yelled as he dived into the pizza car. Everyone was now pretty much on the ground laughing. I couldn't evil help from laughing at the cruel prank we had just pulled. Yuna then got off the ground and walked over to the car. She knocked on the window and opened the door. She leaned down and began to say something to Pampers. When she was finished talking he handed her three pizzas and she handed him some money.

"Bye Pampers, see you next year." She yelled as he drove off. We all followed her inside and sat down at the table. We grabbed our pizza and ate with quite a few giggles in between each bite.

"That was awesome. I haven't had that much fun since I left." Namine said finishing off her first piece of pizza.

"I know that was awesome." Tifa said after drinking some of her soda.

"Won't we get in trouble though?" I asked grabbing my second piece of pizza.

"No, I gave him a hefty tip. Besides the little twerp has a crush on me so he won't try to get me in trouble." Yuna said grabbing, unbelievably, her fourth piece of pizza.

"Really I never knew that." Namine said giving Yuna confused look.

"Yeah he told me on my last day of school. Of course I turned down the little dweeb. My goodness I'm eighteen and going to college and he just didn't care. So I just told him I liked someone else which is true and ever since then he's been like my little slave which I don't mind." Yuna and Tifa both began to laugh.

"Nice going Yuna you broke someone's heart for the first time." Tifa said chuckling.

"Like I care that kid is annoying." Yuna said finishing off her drink and last piece of pizza. Namine stood up and stretched. She walked out of the dining room and into the living room. She looked back and turned around and gave Yuna a confused look.

"Where is it?" Namine asked in an annoyed voice. What was she looking for?

"Just a moment we have to put it away when not in use." Yuna got out of her chair and walked out of the dining room.

"Is she looking for what I think she's looking for?" Tifa said walking over to stand beside Namine.

"Yeah." Namine then went and sat on the couch.

"Great, I better get my things." Tifa said running into the kitchen. I leaned forward on the table to see what Tifa needed out of the kitchen. She opened cupboard and pulled out a jar and a yellow plastic spoon.

"What is that?" I asked as she walked past me to go to the living room. She put the spoon in her mouth and handed me the jar. I looked at the label and laughed.

"Marshmallow fluff, really Tifa?" I heard Yuna say as she walked into the living room. I got out of my chair and handed Tifa her jar of white goo and went and sat on the couch beside Namine. I watched as Yuna messed with TV and a bunch of cords. I looked over at Tifa who was eating big globs of melted marshmallow.

"How much longer Yuna? I want to go first." Namine said leaning forward in anticipation.

"Chill -ax I'm finished." Yuna turned around and tossed something silver to Namine. I looked at the thing in her hands to find out it was a Playstation 2 controller.

"What are you going to play?" I asked as the TV and game console came to life.

"Oh you'll see because we are all going to play." Tifa said throwing her jar over to Yuna as she plopped down on the other small couch. Tifa flipped around in the recliner and let her legs hang off the side.

"Hopefully someone can beat him." Yuna said setting the jar on the floor.

"I did on mine on the first try." Tifa said laughing.

"Yeah but now you're stuck on the stupid dragon." Namine said as she began clicking buttons. I looked at the screen to find out what game it was. There was a boy dressed in red running across the screen.

"Kingdom Hearts? I thought you beat that already Yuna." Yuan turned to me and gave me a weird look.

"Yeah right! On this game it's nearly impossible to defeat Riku-Ansem." She laughed and turned back to look at the screen. The fight had already begun and everyone was quiet. Namine didn't last long though because in about three hits she was dead.

"I knew it!" She yelled and tossed the controller to Tifa.

"My turn." Tifa lasted a little bit longer but not by much. Then she tossed the controller to Yuna.

"Okay I'm tired of this guy." Yuna said beginning the fight. She got to where she needed to hit him one more time but lost.

"Oh my gosh!" Me, Namine and Tifa all yelled at the same time. Then the controller was thrown to me and I nodded. I was a pro at this game and I would defeat him for Yuna.

I was wrong I lost quicker than anyone. So we went through the rotation of us each playing again and again. None of us succeeding.

"What the heck!" Tifa yelled after losing once again. She leaped from the chair and went to the corner of the living room. She curled up into a ball and sat in the corner.

"Tifa get out of your emo corner and help me put this stuff up." Yuna said turning off the game.

"Why did you turn it off?" I asked standing up and walking over to emotional Tifa.

"Trust me at this rate Yuna will end up just like Tifa after a couple more tries." Namine said walking over to help Yuna.

"Where Spoon Da Spoon?" Tifa said suddenly looking up at me with puppy dog eyes. I turned to Namine and Yuna and they just laughed.

"Here Tifa." Yuna said throwing Tifa another yellow spoon. She had broken three of them while playing the unbeatable game.

"Thanks," Tifa said standing up. "So how many tries was it this time?"

"About fifty total." Yuna said putting the Playstation away in a hall closet. I gasped and looked at the clock above my head.

"We played for that long?" I said in shock. All three turned to me and laughed.

"That's nothing I played for two days straight one time." Yuna said going upstairs. We all followed and she plopped down on her bed.

"Now what are we gonna do?" Tifa asked lying on the floor below Yuna's feet.

"I don't know." Yuna said laying her feet on Tifa's shoulders.

"I don't know either." Namine said going and lying down beside Yuna. I went and sat down beside Tifa and we all sighed. Yuna's room was slowly becoming darker as the sun began to set.

"I have an idea!" Yuna said suddenly sitting up.

"What is it?" Namine said sitting up after Yuna.

"Ghost hunting." Tifa leaned back with a huge grin on her face. Namine giggled and nodded.

"What is ghost hunting?" I asked looking at the happy trio.

"Exactly what its name is. We have never done it so I think the time is perfect." Yuna said jumping over Tifa and landed on the floor beside us.

"I don't get it." I said and Tifa stood up.

"Yuna told us about it but we never had a chance until now since her parents aren't here." The brunette said while pulling on her sneakers.

"Wait, where are your parents?" I said reaching for my shoes. Yuna shrugged and pulled on a pair of black sneakers.

"They are off on a camping adventure this summer." I nodded and handed Namine her shoes. We all stood up and circled around the short idea maker.

"Okay Yuna explain." Namine said.

"Alright before we go outside we all are going to split up and prepare what we think we need on our own. You have ten minutes then we are all to meet outside in the driveway. Then we shall head out and go ghost hunting. Alright on your mark." The trio crouched down and face in different directions.

"Get set." Namine said taking a small step forward.

"Go!" Tifa yelled and all of us bolted into different directions. I quickly ran down stairs after Yuna but she continued straight forward while I turned to the dining room. I remembered seeing flashlights somewhere. I don't believe I would really need anything else. This game was so strange and all I could do was play along. Besides all the things this trio does I feel a little left out. Maybe through this game I will actually become a part of their group and then we can remember this day and joke about it in the future.

I might just actually have some fun with this game.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmm? Well?<strong>


End file.
